


The Camera Eye: Year-End Bonus

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [89]
Category: D (Band), Nightmare (Band), the GazettE, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Love Hotels, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: Ruiza wants to bring an old friend into the PSC Productions fold. Perpetual single guy Hiyori made a New Year’s wish last year for a boyfriend within the next 12 months – which hasn’t come true. But maybe the festive season has one more miracle in it that can help both of them . . .





	The Camera Eye: Year-End Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> Kiryu are property of BP Records, Nightmare are property of Avex, D is property of God Child Records, The GazettE is property of PS Company, I own the story only. I’ve been concentrating on the After Ever After series as of late, so this is my first Camera Eye since October – the longest gap ever between installments of the series. (And, yes, I kind of fell in love with this crack pairing doing the last AEA, so I decided to find a way to bring them into Camera Eye as well). Sakito and Ruiza do have somewhat of a real life connection, BTW, as Sakito has been a session musician for the solo projects of Ruiza’s bandmate Asagi.

If you asked Ruiza what the single best decision he’d ever made was, he’d tell you it was leaving Hard Candy and signing up with PSC Productions.

Okay, he wasn’t an official contract player with them. He was still officially a freelancer, signed up on a film-to-film basis. But he was utterly convinced he didn’t want to work anywhere else, ever. And that went double when it came to making videos with the Codomo Dragon crew.

“I’m happier than I’ve been at any time of my career,” Ruiza told his old friends Jui and Jun. “The Codomo Dragon guys are fabulous – they’re pros through and through, and they’re actually willing to listen to my input. I wish I’d made this move years ago.”

Ruiza was so impressed, in fact, that he became determined that he was going to share the wealth of his joy with another old friend from Hard Candy.

Of course, said friend was one that Hard Candy wasn’t going to let go easily. Sakito had been a major superstar during the same era that Aoi, Ruki and Ruiza himself had established their careers. And even though he was getting older – at least in porn star terms – he was still considered one of the most beautiful and sexy men in the industry, and his videos still sold.

Ruiza knew damn well that Sakito’s contract ran out at midnight on New Year’s Eve. He also knew that his friend had his problems with Hard Candy – as most people who worked for the company did. The management always tended to favor young and pretty guys who were willing to sleep with them when it came to the choicest roles.

Ruiza figured that he’d try to convince his friend to make the same leap that he did. The problem was, he was having a hard time getting hold of him. Hard Candy, knowing they very well might lose their star, was giving him a packed schedule to squeeze every bit of work out of him – but at the same time, they were wining and dining him, and offering him a sweetened contract, in hopes of winning him back.

When Ruiza finally did reach him, Sakito told him, “I haven’t made up my mind yet. And they’re giving me a pretty sweet deal – it’s only a two-year contract, with a nice raise.”

“I’m sure Uruha will match the raise,” Ruiza said. “He’d love to have you. Please, won’t you at least come meet them – especially Codomo Dragon? It’s a dream environment, I promise you. No nepotism. The star gets final say over all costars. You have input into directors and even story.”

“They’re offering me costar approval, too,” Sakito said.

Ruiza suddenly got a flash of inspiration. “Come to our end-of-year party,” he said. “It’s December 30. I’ll have Uruha put you on the guest list. You don’t have to announce your final decision until New Year’s Eve, right?”

“Right,” Sakito said.

“So . . . what do you say?”

“All right, I’ll come to the party. I’m not sure I’ll sign with them, though.”

I’ll find a way to hook him, Ruiza thought. In fact – I’ll come up with a way he could be signed the moment his old contract runs out.

* * *

Uruha was all too glad to put Sakito on the guest list and encourage Ruiza’s efforts. “I would love to have him with our company,” he said. “In fact, I’d consider it a major coup. Do whatever it takes to get him to commit. In fact, I’ll have our legal department draw up a tentative contract. I’ll find out what he’s being offered from Sparxxx, and we’ll match it.”

Ruiza didn’t tell Sakito about any of that, though. He just told him that his friends “very much want to meet you” and that they’d be “totally thrilled to work with someone with your track record.”

He also spread the word about Sakito around to everyone he’d worked with. “We’re limited on time,” he told them. “We need to convince him to sign up by the end of the evening – or he might decide to take Hard Candy’s deal.” So when everyone arrived at the party, it was with a mission – find Sakito, talk to him, and get him to sign up with PSC.

Well, almost everyone. One person walked into the ballroom rather listlessly, looking around at the festive holiday decorations – lights hung from the ceiling, holly sprigs in the center of every table, a big, glittering tree in one corner and a traditional New Year’s kadomatsu in the other – with disinterest.

Hiyori had gotten rather used to being The Single Guy among the Kiryu Video crew by now. He was the only one to have that distinction, too. Mahiro and Junji, of course, were stuck to each other like glue – plus, they had Subaru and Tomoya, not to mention other side boyfriends. Takemasa and Mitsuki had quietly been a couple for awhile before they announced it to the others – of course, by that point, everyone had already figured it out.

And then, there was Hiyori, everyone’s friend – and that was it. He had gone on dates with various people (mostly setups by his friends) throughout the year – but they hadn’t led anywhere. In fact, he hadn’t had anything lead anywhere in quite some time. 

t didn’t really bother him most of the time – he was busy as heck with his career, and being active with Kiryu Video meant that he was having on-camera sex on a regular basis.

But he felt his single state like a constant dull ache when the holidays came around. Christmas Eve was meant to be spent with the one you loved. New Year’s meant attending celebrations on the arm of someone special.

While his friends all had someone to be with, he’d gone back to his parents’ house as soon as their New Year’s break began on December 24. It was fun to visit family members he hadn’t seen in awhile and eat KFC and Christmas cake with them . . . but he knew it would have been a lot more fun with a partner.

Last year, when he’d gone to the temple on New Year’s to pray for the year ahead, he’d asked that he’d meet someone special before this year was out. Well, here they were, with one day to go, and nobody had walked into his life.

Guess I need to try a different temple or shrine this year, Hiyori thought.

He walked up to the bar, ready to order the first drink of the evening. At least he’d get to see company coworkers he didn’t get to talk to that often at this party. That was something, at least. 

* * *

At the edge of the room, a well-dressed man – stylishly flared trousers, matching suit jacket, bowler hat – leaned against the wall, deciding that he definitely needed to take a break and a breath.

Sakito had arrived at the party early. He didn’t want to disappoint Ruiza – his old friend had been so adamant that he attend and meet all his new friends and coworkers. Ruiza clearly had fallen in love with the PSC Productions family of companies – he just couldn’t stop talking about how wonderful the Codomo Dragon collective were, in particular.

But Sakito still hadn’t made his mind up about his future career path. He hadn’t made it public, but in addition to the standing offer from Hard Candy, Adonis had also put forth a potential deal – shorter-term than the Hard Candy one, but with an option to become a video producer down the line, which was definitely a tantalizing prospect for his inevitable retirement from on-camera work.

He was leaning toward just letting his current deal lapse – not like he didn’t have some money stashed away – and take a few weeks weighing the options before making a decision.

Ruiza, however, was determined to have Sakito join him. He’d pounced on his old friend the moment he walked into the room. “I’m so glad you came! You have to meet Uruha – he’s over there! Oh, and Ruki is with him, you can meet him as well! The Codomo Dragon guys are over there, and – oh, you remember Jui and Jun, right? You need to say hi to them, too.”

Sakito spent the next two hours being dragged from group to group, person to person. The Codomo Dragon guys did, in fact, impress him as being a sharp and smart bunch, not to mention laid-back – well, except for Hayato, who babbled and babbled about how great Ruiza was and how wonderful it had been to work with him.

Then, there was Uruha, who expressed enthusiasm for Sakito’s past body of work . . . and Jui and Jun, who talked about how PSC had rescued their Diamond Mine company and their careers after Heavy Hitter dropped their distribution deal . . .

But it was all rather overwhelming. Just like every other pitch Sakito had listened to over the past few weeks had been overwhelming. He was grateful that he was still in-demand – especially since so many guys he had co-starred with earlier in his career had fallen by the wayside – but sometimes, in-demand was exhausting.

What I need, he thought, is a drink and a corner table. Maybe then I can think about what I saw, and process it, and compare it to everything else, and . . .

He got into the bar line – right behind an attractive young man with pink hair who looked vaguely familiar. But then again, when you had been in the industry as long as Sakito, just about everyone looked vaguely familiar.

“At least they had this party in a nice place,” he mused out loud. “Not tacky like some of the Hard Candy ones.”

“It looked pretty much like this last year, too,” the pink-haired young man said., still facing away from Sakito. “Only the tree wasn’t quite as big.”

That was when Sakito realized he’d spoken out loud. Well, damn, he thought, now I have to have a conversation with this guy. “You’ve been with this company awhile, then?” he said.

“Just a couple of years,” the man replied. “Well, my company signed up with PSC two years ago, that is. We were affiliated with Hard Candy before that. Uruha kind of made us a deal we couldn’t turn down. I’m glad we switched, though.” The pink-haired man turned around – and his eyes suddenly grew wide. “Oh,” he said. “It’s . . . you.”

“Um . . . yes?” Sakito said.

“I’m a fan,” Pink Hair said, bowing quickly. “Isshiki Hiyori. I’m glad to meet you, Sakito-san.”

Well, that’s why he looked vaguely familiar – he’d been with one of the Hard Candy subcompanies. “And you were with . . .”

“Kiryu Video,” Hiyori siad. “We kept the name when we transferred to PSC. We produced Kabuki Disco last year.” There was obvious pride in his voice when he mentioned their multiple-JAVA-winning title.

“I saw it,” Sakito said. “You were . . . the boy in the dress, weren’t you?”

“Yes!” Hiyori said. “I’m the boy in the dress in a lot of videos, actually. It’s kind of a specialty of mine. I didn’t plan it that way, it just kind of . . . happened.”

“That’s how it is with most specialties,” Sakito said. They had both arrived at the bar. Sakito was starting to find this guy interesting and attractive – and suddenly, the idea of having a conversation with him was looking better than peace and quiet. “What are you drinking?”

“Vodka and cranberry,” Hiyori said.

“A vodka and cranberry for him and a Jack Daniels and coke for me,” Sakito told the bartender.

“You’re getting both our drinks?” Hiyori said.

“Well, yes,” Sakito said. “That’s the first step before I ask you if you want to sit down with me.”

“Oh, sure!” Hiyori looked slightly flustered. “I’m flattered you asked.” He bowed slightly again.

“I’m flattered you agreed,” Sakito said.

Hiyori was just the kind of person he wanted to spend a little time with at this party. He seemed sweet, he was cute – and he didn’t want anything from him. He wasn’t one of the people trying to make an impression. He was just . . . a fan.

The older man took the two glasses and started glancing around for a table – preferably one away from everyone else.

* * *

Uruha pulled Ruiza aside. “So how is it going?” he said.

“Well, I made sure Sakito met everyone who’s anyone,” Ruiza said. “Especially the other people who used to work at Hard Candy. I want him to see how different this company is, how much we can do for him, how much better we’d be than where he came from . . .”

“And how did he react?” Uruha said.

“Well, that’s the thing,” Ruiza said. “I couldn’t really get any kind of a reading from him.”

“What do you mean?” Uruha said.

“He seemed interested, but . . . not really enthused,” Ruiza said. “And then he excused himself to go to the men’s room, and I haven’t seen him since. I hope he didn’t leave.”

“If you find him, I want to talk to him,” Uruha said. “Away from the crowds.”

He was bound and determined that Sakito wasn’t going to slip away from them. Landing him would be an ultimate feather in their caps – even greater than all the feathers that had come before.

* * *

Hiyori couldn’t believe that he was sitting here at a table across from Sakito, sharing drinks and talking about Kiryu Video.

It was his most well-concealed secret that he’d had a crush on the Hard Candy superstar for years. Long before he’d thought of going into porn himself, when he was a college student studying theater, he’d come across a photo of Sakito in a magazine – and been bewitched. 

Within 24 hours, he was slipping quietly into an adult video store, a place where he’d never thought he’d find himself, to purchase Sakito’s first major starring video, Naked Love. He ended up just about wearing a hole in the disc – and in the two sequels he purchased after that.

And as much as he’d blush to admit it, taking the place of the ukes who’d been under Sakito in those videos was still one of his favorite fantasies. He’d never dared to dream he’d actually be sitting across from the man himself.

“. . . so that’s how I ended up dancing on camera,” Hiyori said. “I was embarrassed as hell at first, because I’d never really done it since college, but Kobe kept telling me that it looked great, and when I saw it in the finished video? I was proud of it. I ended up really glad they talked me into it.”

“It sounds like you work with a great group of people,” Sakito said.

“They’re like family,” Hiyori replied. “Um, incestuous family – since I’ve done scenes with all of them at one time or another – but family, anyway. I wouldn’t work anywhere else, with anyone else. In fact, when we first did Kabuki Disco? I was a little unsure about Kouki being in the video with us.”

“Why?” Sakito said.

“He was an outsider,” Hiyori said. “It was the first time someone had a starring role in one of our videos who wasn’t, well, one of us. But he fit right in, and now we all want to work with him again. What about you? Do you still work with that same group of guys – the ones you were in all those videos with?”

Sakito looked downward. “They sort of went their separate ways.”

“What do you mean?” Hiyori said.

“Yomi, Hitsugi, Ni-ya, Ruka and I kind of fell into working with each other by accident,” Sakito said. “We got cast in the same video, and it went over so well we were all cast together in another, and another. But then, well . . . Yomi went into mainstream acting, Hitsugi left for another company, Ruka got out of the business altogether. Ni-ya and I were the only two left, and he’s thinking about retiring from being on-camera and working behind the scenes.”

“You and Ni-ya were hot together,” Hiyori said – and then stopped. Ack, he thought. Maybe I shouldn’t have said that.

Sakito, however, looked amused. “You think so?”

“Well, yes,” Hiyori said, blushing a bit. “Were you two, um, off-camera . . .”

“For awhile, yes,” Sakito said. “We tried being a couple. We found out we were better off as friends with benefits. I haven’t really been in a full-blown couple for awhile.”

“Me, either,” Hiyori said.

“I can’t say it’s something I miss,” Sakito said. “Although I kind of miss it now, since well, I don’t have my old friends around like I used to.”

“You really do miss the way things used to be, don’t you?” Hiyori said, softly.

“I do,” Sakito said. “More than I’m willing to admit to myself sometimes.”

“I know what it’s like to work as a group – a unit,” Hiyori said. “If my friends weren’t with me anymore? It would leave a real hole in my life. Although they’re all . . .” He stopped. “Never mind.”

“They’re what?” Sakito said.

“They’re all romantically involved with each other,” Hiyori said. “Mahiro and Junji are together, Mitsuki and Takemasa are together, and I’m kind of . . . the single guy.”

“Oh, damn,” Sakito said. “I can see where that would be tough sometimes.”

“It really isn’t,” Hiyori said. “I’m happy for their happiness. Really. It’s just that at this time of year, well . . .”

“You kind of envy them?” Sakito said.

Hiyori nodded.

“You can have your own kind of fun at the holidays, you know,” Sakito said. 

“What does that mean?” Hiyori said.

Sakito leaned toward him. “Adventure. You could do whatever you want, go wherever you want. Fly off to Seoul for the holiday, or go skiing in Hokkaido, or even . . .” He moved closer still. “Pick up a hot stranger and take him to a love hotel.”

There was a long pause as they just sort of looked at each other, the words hanging in the air. They were an invitation, a temptation, and they made Hiyori just freeze in place, every hot fantasy he’d ever had about Sakito running through his head . . .

Then he said, quickly, “I think I’m going to get another drink.”

“No need.” Sakito collected their empty glasses. “I’ll get them.” He gave Hiyori a wide smile. “I’ll be back.”

As he left, Hiyori leaned backward, letting out the long breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He still didn’t believe this was happening. And the fact that Sakito had just sort of propositioned him . . . it made it even more unreal, surreal, dreamlike.

And right now, he was kicking himself for not taking him up on it right away.

* * *

Sakito just about snuck along the walls to get to the bar. He really, really didn’t want to be found by any of the PSC people and dragged over for another we’re-so-great-work-with-us session. Not the way this evening was going. He’d found something far more interesting than any of the offers he’d been given by any companies.

Hiyori was the welcome distraction he’d been looking for. He’d meant that hint about the love hotel, though – but he wanted more than sex. He wanted to ask him out on dates after tonight. He wanted to bask in that sunshine the pink-haired man radiated.

And maybe, he wanted him to be part of his professional life as well . . .

As he was sneaking back to the table, Ruiza finished making the rounds of the room. He’d talked to everyone Sakito had talked to – and none of them remembered seeing him afterward.

“He’s kind of vanished into the woodwork,” Ruiza told Uruha. “And . . .” He looked at his watch. “It’s after ten. If we don’t connect with him by the time this party ends, we’ll lose our window to sign him.”

“We’ll find him,” Uruha said. “Don’t worry. He’s not going to get away. Not easily, at least.”

* * *

By the time they were at the bottom of their latest drinks, Hiyori had heard a bunch of funny stories about Sakito’s old friends, the two of them had swapped stories about fans they’d dealt with at meet and greet events like the annual Adult Video Expo, and Hiyori had talked about filming the “Fairy Tale” miniseries – in which he’d played one of Yo-ka’s potential love interests.

“I don’t get the guy in the end,” Hiyori said. “Subaru and Yuuki get the princes. Uruha is thinking about followup movies about the other candidates, where each of us ends up with someone.”

“Do they have a co-star for you?” Sakito said.

“Not yet,” Hiyori said. “I have full co-star approval for it. I can pick whoever I want.”

“And if you could pick anyone at all for a co-star, whether or not he was with your company,” Sakito said, “who would it be?”

“You,” Hiyori said – and then, he realized what had just come out of his mouth. Shit, it was the vodka talking. “I mean . . .”

“I’d love to be your co-star,” Sakito said. “Really. I’d be honored, and I’d enjoy it.” He leaned over toward the other man. “Every . . . last . . . bit of it.”

Hiyori swallowed hard, remembering the love hotel remarks from earlier. “But to do that, you’d have to be under contract to our company . . .”

“My contract with Hard Candy runs out on New Year’s Eve,” Sakito said.

“You’d . . . come to PSC just to work with me?” Hiyori said.

“Do you want to make sure you’d REALLY want me as a co-star first?” Sakito replied.

“What do you mean?”

“Remember what I said about spending the holidays getting wild and crazy with a guy you just met at a love hotel?” Sakito said, reaching up and brushing the back of his hand lightly across Hiyori’s hair.

Hiyori nodded.

“What if we did that, to see if we’re compatible as co-stars? If we are, I’ll sign with PSC on the spot. No questions asked. And then, I’ll ask you out on a date. Several dates. Because I want to get to know you better.”

Indeed, a lot of what he’d talked about with Hiyori tonight had emphasized that this was the company he was looking for. Here was the sense of family he’d had with his old friends. Here was a place where people were made to feel at home.

Hiyori paused. This wasn’t just a line, was it? No, it wasn’t. Sakito seemed . . . sincere. Very sincere. And besides – here was the second chance to fulfill his fantasies he’d been looking for. Although, after talking to Sakito, he realized he was interested in possibilities beyond just a one-night stand.

“All right,” Hiyori said, getting up. “Let’s go. There’s a place across the street from here.”

“I saw it on the way in,” Sakito replied. “Very convenient.”

They headed for the exit, walking just behind a fretting Ruiza, who had no idea that the deal he’d sought might be on the verge of being finalized.

* * *

Given his profession, one would think, at first glance, that Hiyori spent a lot of time in love hotels. But he really didn’t. The most time he’d spent in them, in fact, was when filming in one.

Needless to say, his heart was pounding when they entered this one. Fortunately, there were several relatively tasteful rooms available, and they quickly picked one, Sakito putting his credit card in the vending machine to get the key.

I can’t believe this, Hiyori thought. I can’t believe I’m here . . . with HIM. Having him get me drinks was amazing enough. But what we’re going to do now . . .

In the elevator, Sakito leaned over and squeezed his hand. “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” he said.

“No,” Hiyori said. “No . . . it’s the opposite of second thoughts. I just can’t believe this is happening.”

“In a way? Neither can I.” The elevator arrived and they headed toward the room. “It’s been a long time since I met someone who made this kind of impression right away.”

“Really?” Hiyori’s face lit up.

“You seem so unspoiled.” Sakito put the key in the door and opened it. “And I’ve met so many guys who were jaded and walking egos and . . .”

“I’ve never let myself get like that.” Hiyori walked into the room, thinking that they’d definitely chosen well – there was some soft neon pink track lighting around the ceiling, but otherwise, everything was black and white – white walls, black nightstand, black-covered couch and chairs, and a quilted black bedspread. Understated, as far as these places went.

“That’s probably the influence of your friends.” Sakito took Hiyori’s coat and his own and draped both of them over the back of one of the chairs, while Hiyori sat down on the bed.

There was always that nervous, now-what-do-I-do moment with a new off-camera lover, and Hiyori was definitely feeling it now. “I’m surrounded by good people,” he said. “On all sides.”

“God, the more I look at you, the more cute and pretty you get,” Sakito said, crossing over to the bed and sitting next to Hiyori. 

“You look absolutely beautiful,” Hiyori said. “Even more than you are on video.”

“Thank you,” Sakito said, leaning over toward Hiyori. “I want to be beautiful . . . for you.”

Hiyori’s heart melted. This was his secret college fantasy coming true. Sakito pulling him in, saying sweet words to him . . . and kissing him, oh, God, yes, the other man’s lips were on his and they were so soft and warm, Hiyori responded right away, his lips opening and his tongue pushing toward Sakito’s.

He pulled the older man closer, making a small noise of pleasure in his throat as he kissed him deeper, breathing in his scent . . . Sakito smelled clean and a bit spicy, he must have showered right before leaving for the party.

Dimly, Hiyori became aware of Sakito’s hand moving down his chest, gently unfastening the buttons of his shirt. He thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Oh, God, Hiyori thought, it’s happening, this is really happening . . .

“I want to see what’s under those skirts you wear on video,” Sakito said.

Of course, what was under Hiyori’s skirts was always on full display on film – but that wasn’t important right now. Hiyori leaned back, letting Sakito finish unbuttoning his shirt, and then the porn veteran pushed the fabric down and off, letting Hiyori drop it to the floor.

Sakito quickly unbuttoned his own shirt and jacket and tossed them aside. His much-photographed torso was, if anything, even sexier in the flesh. He was so slender, but there was definite muscle tone there, and the tantalizing hint of his navel ring showed over the top of his pants.

And then there were the nipples, those inviting-looking rose-tan peaks . . .

Before Hiyori knew it, he was leaning toward Sakito, taking one of those luscious things in his mouth and sucking on it hard. His fingers reached for its twin, caressing it as his tongue flicked back and forth over the bud, circling it, then sucking again, hearing Sakito let out a small moan in response.

The hand that was on the nipple moved downward, finding the belt of Sakito’s pants and unfastening it quickly, unsnapping them and pulling down the zipper. Hiyori slipped his fingers inside, finding the navel ring, rubbing it gently, feeling the contrast in textures between hard metal and smooth skin.

“Oh, yes, you’re so eager,” Sakito murmured. “What is it you want, Hiyori?”

Hiyori raised his head from the nipple and gave it a long, slow lick. “I want you,” he said.

“When you used to watch my videos,” Sakito said, breathlessly, “what did you fantasize about? What did you always want to do to me?”

Oh, God, there was so much. He used to imagine so many kinds of sex with this man, in so many positions, in so many ways . . .

“I wanted to suck your cock,” Hiyori said. Well, that was definitely true.

Sakito pulled away just long enough to pull off the rest of what he was wearing and toss it aside. Hiyori just ran his eyes over his body over and over, feeling like a worshipper at the shrine of his god. He was so gorgeously proportioned, every part of him long and slender and sculpted . . .

Except his cock. That was just magnificent, nearly fully erect, seeming made for the deepest, most intense pleasure.

“It’s all yours,” Sakito said. “Do what you want.”

Hiyori pulled back and quickly shed his own pants, socks and underwear, because his own cock was starting to feel painfully trapped. He leaned over, his ass in the air, and let his fingers slowly move over that lovely thing.

It’s the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen in my whole life, he thought.

He bent over, running his tongue slowly from the bottom to the top. When he reached the very tip, he kissed it, then tongued it, then kissed it again.

Hiyori’s lips opened, and he started sliding down on it. He felt the hardness gliding over his lips and tongue, felt it filling his mouth nicely . . . he started to suck, gently, moving his head back, then down again, purring in his throat in pleasure.

And then, he felt Sakito’s hands on his ass, caressing it softly, then squeezing it, then caressing again. Fingers traced along the cleft, pushing in a bit, barely touching the rim of his entrance, then pulling out.

“Beautiful,” Sakito said. “I want this, I want to feel myself in this . . .”

This made Hiyori suck faster and harder, his head bobbing now, savoring the way that Sakito seemed to overwhelm all of his senses – the scent of him, the musky taste, the feel of hard cock gliding over soft lips.

It was better than his fantasies. Sakito fit his mouth perfectly, he could take him so deep, almost into his throat, and the noises the other man was making were so damn erotic . . . long, deep groans, like the ones he made on-camera, only even more intense.

“There’s a mirror over there,” Sakito said, gasping. “Do you want to watch me as I’m inside you?”

Hiyori raised his head. “Yes,” he murmured. Oh, God, watching Sakito fuck him as it happened? He couldn’t imagine anything hotter – at all. He looked around, saw the mirror opposite the bed . . .  
He positioned himself on all fours, facing it. “Like this?” he said.

“Perfect.” Sakito opened the nighttable drawer, pulling out condom and lube packets, dropping them to the bedspread. “Look at you. I almost can’t believe you’re real.” He ran his hand over the other man’s ass, slowly. “So perfect . . .”

Hiyori heard one of the packets tearing, and then a slick finger slid into him. “Oh . . .” he gasped.  
Sakito was moving in and out gently, but quickly, obviously eager to make sure his lover was open and ready for him.

“I can’t wait to take you,” Sakito murmured as he slipped in the second finger. “You feel so good inside, so tight and hot . . .” The fingers moved quicker – and then Sakito pushed them in further, curling them a little and rubbing.

“Aaah!” Hiyori cried as he felt a brush on his prostate, a small shock of tingles running through his whole body. “More!”

“Like this?” Sakito caressed the spot, slowly, and Hiyori felt a deep wave of pleasure that made him throw his head back, moaning loudly. If he kept touching him like that, he was going to come right now, no questions asked.

Sakito pulled the fingers back a bit and added a third, moving them apart gently, sliding them in and out, until Hiyori gasped, “I’m ready, I’m ready, please, take me, I need it . . .”

The fingers slid out, and Sakito reached for the package of wipes he’d also pulled out. He put the condom on quickly and lubed it, Hiyori watching his movements in the mirror, each one making him hotter and more eager . . .

Sakito leaned over him, kissing his neck, and that cock was pressing against his entrance, making Hiyori part his legs more, inviting penetration. “Ready?” the older man said.

“Yes, please,” Hiyori gasped. “Please, Sakito . . .”

And then the lovely, hard thing was sliding into him, and Hiyori gritted his teeth against the inevitable pain – but it started to fade fairly quickly, and soon he was aware only of the feel of the hardness that had filled his mouth now filling the other end, pushing into him bit by bit.

“You feel even better than I thought,” Sakito murmured. “Oh, yes, you’re perfect.” He started to move, a very slow and gentle thrust, taking Hiyori with care and gentleness.

Hiyori raised his head and looked at the mirror, at the man moving behind him. This was really Sakito, it wasn’t a dream or a fantasy, he could see the navel ring glinting in the center of the famous belly as the older man picked up the pace, thrusting a bit harder now, a bit deeper . . .

The two men began to move together now, Hiyori moving with Sakito’s thrusts, eyes on the mirror, on the sight of the man who was fucking him, his face wearing an expression of bliss, the fabled torso starting to glisten with sweat, the wavy hair tumbling down to his shoulders haphazardly – but looking more gorgeous than when it was perfectly groomed.

Sakito picked up the pace, each thrust harder and deeper, and Hiyori was moaning uncontrollably, half from the physical sensations, half from the sight that was getting more beautiful with each moment. His eyes were still glued to the mirror, to Sakito losing himself more and more in passion, his expression getting more intense, his breathing and groans getting louder and deeper . . .

Hiyori found himself murmuring, “Fuck me hard, fuck me deep,” and Sakito obeyed, his cock driving into the younger man, seeming to stoke every nerve Hiyori had and bring it to full fiery life. Hiyori felt like he was burning up along every inch of his skin, and he was going to explode hard . . .

Sakito’s hand reached around his body, finding his cock, running his fingers up and down it, and Hiyori literally let out a whimper. The pleasure was intense, so intense he almost couldn’t take it, but it was so damn good, he was in a beautiful hell right now . . .

Hiyori felt a light thumb flick over the tip of his cock – and that was all that he needed. The passion exploded like a burning volcano, and he thrust backward hard against Sakito as he released it all, an orgasm so intense he thought he was going to black out.

He fell forward onto the mattress, panting, feeling the other man grip his hips and thrust into him with sharp, hard motions. Hiyori raised his head toward the mirror just in time to see Sakito throw his head back, eyes squeezed shut, and cry out at the top of his lungs, his body shuddering in the most delicious way.

Sakito pulled out and collapsed atop Hiyori, panting as much as his new lover was, and they kissed, softly, rolling about until they were facing each other on the bed. Sakito pulled Hiyori toward him and held onto him as if he were afraid he was going to vanish into thin air.

“Oh, my God,” Sakito murmured. “Amazing . . . you were so amazing . . .”

Hiyori was just overwhelmed. He clung to the older man as well, thinking this had to have been the hottest experience of his entire life. And to think that earlier this evening, he was thinking about how alone he was . . .

As he rested his head on the other man’s chest, he murmured, “I want to be your co-star.”

“You will be,” Sakito said. “I want you as my co-star in every video I make.” He kissed Hiyori’s forehead and cheeks. “I think us meeting tonight was meant to be. Now I know what I’m doing with my contract.” He nuzzled Hiyori again. “And I have a date for New Year’s tomorrow – if you want it.”

“I’ve never wanted anything more,” Hiyori said. “Where are we going to go?”

“Anywhere we want,” Sakito said.

Hiyori closed his eyes. And to think that last year, he’d gone to the temple and prayed to meet someone, but it hadn’t come through . . .

Or had it? There was still one day left in the year. He’d met Sakito tonight. Was he the Prince Charming he’d waited for? Maybe . . . time would tell. But at least he knew he wasn’t going to see out the year alone.

“Maybe,” Hiyori said, “us meeting was the answer to a prayer.”

* * *

Ruiza paced around the party, distraught.

Sakito had disappeared entirely. Nobody had seen him at all. One person reported that he “was having a drink in the corner with some guy earlier, but I think he left after that.”

Uruha walked up to him. “What’s the matter?” he said.

“Sakito left,” Ruiza said. “He left without saying a word to me. He . . . he doesn’t want to work with us. He’s going back to Hard Candy.”

Uruha put a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “We can’t catch all the fish, you know.”

“I know,” Ruiza said. “I just hoped . . . well, I’ve been happy here, I thought he’d be happy here, too. And we have so much to offer him, and the directors would have been able to do so much with him – especially Codomo Dragon . . .”

Ruiza was feeling what could only be described as crushing disappointment right now. It’s going to be a hell of a bummer way to start the year, he thought. Might as well get my coat and go home, there’s no reason for . . .

And then, his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket – Sakito? “Hello?”

“Hi,” Sakito said. “Okay, I’m sold. I’m going to work for your company – under one condition.”

Ruiza nearly dropped the phone. “Where are you?” he said. “What did you . . .” Wait, did Sakito just say he was going to work for PSC? Really? He’d been a success after all? “One second – you’re going to WORK FOR US?”

“Under one condition.”

“What is the condition?”

“That I co-star with the pretty pink-haired guy.”

Ruiza’s heart nearly burst. “I’m sure Jun would be overjoyed to work with you!”

“No, not Jun. The other one.”

“Well, Koichi’s kind of attached to MiA at the moment, but . . .”

“Not him, either!”

“Yuuki? Oh, hell, you’ll have NO problem getting him to . . .”

“The OTHER pink-haired guy!”

“Hiro? I think he and Hal are still in their honeymoon phase, but I’ll . . .”

“HIYORI!” Sakito said – then lowered his voice. “Whoops. He’s asleep.”

“Hiyori?” Of all the pink-haired guys in their company, that was the one Ruiza had missed. And he’d just worked with him on the miniseries, too. “Damn, we do have a lot of pink-haired guys! Wait – did you say he’s asleep? You’re with Hiyori now?”

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“The love hotel across from the party.”

“Oh, my God!” Ruiza said. He didn’t know whether Hiyori had consciously put himself out for the get-Sakito-at-any-costs marketing effort or it had just kind of happened that way, Either way, he was not complaining.

“So, about the condition . . .”

“You’ll get it!” Ruiza said. “You’ll get as many videos with Hiyori as we can cast you in! I’m so happy! Wait a minute – let me tell Uruha!”

Ruiza raced off, practically skipping as he went. He’d gone from failure to success within minutes. He owed Hiyori the biggest thank-you possible.

They were going to be starting the year with a bang after all.

* * *

Sakito signed the contract right after midnight on New Year’s Eve. He and Hiyori went to Shibuya Crossing for the countdown, and then afterward, they met up with Uruha at a party in one of the nightclubs, where they managed to clear enough free space at one of the tables to take the official signing photo, which was sent out on Twitter right away.

Following the signing, Sakito and Hiyori celebrated by dancing and drinking for a couple of hours – and then went to Sakito’s apartment for more private celebrating. (“We’re officially co-stars now,” Sakito said. “We might as well practice.”)

A romantic-erotic video featuring Sakito and Hiyori was officially announced a few days later – Jin had gone to work on the screenplay right away. Uruha also planned to put the two in the next installment of the Datenshi Blue franchise – which he was planning to turn over to Codomo Dragon.

As for Hiyori, it seemed that his New Year prayer did, indeed, come true, as the two began dating and building a relationship right away. He had high hopes that it would continue to be successful, and that he’d be “the single guy” in his group of friends no more.

There was one odd thing, though – his first paycheck of the year had extra money in it. He figured he’d already gotten his year-end bonus. When he questioned Uruha about it, he was told that it was a “finder’s fee.” Which seemed like an odd thing – but he wasn’t questioning it. Not when it looked like he was going to have a very, very good year.

Happy New Year, indeed.


End file.
